


Flames of Truth

by omg_im_addicted



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Azula - Freeform, For both honoring the dead and the aesthetic of it, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kakashi just wants to sleep, LITERALLY, Mikoto Uchiha is Ursa, No Plot/Plotless, Sasuke's real name is Izuna, Team 7 cant even, The z's, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsunade is so done, Weird Plot Shit, Zuko - Freeform, and Izuna, cloning jutsu to the extreme, hopefully that one isnt out to try and kill me too, i blame the creator for making them look alike, identical, its a coverup, its freaky, sasuke is his dead cousin, sasuke is izuna, she does have the sharingan, the gaang cant even, the weird face replacer did it, they are like triplets, we need to have the z's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: What if when Ursa left, she was pregnant with the 3rd child of Fire Lord Ozai? What if she escaped to another world where she played along in the roll of Mikoto Uchiha who share a striking resemblance to her?What if Sasuke's real name was Izuna? What if she kept in contact with Zuko and Azula? And how will this play along when Sasuke is suddenly transported to his siblings home world?
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko, Ursa & Sasuke Uchiha, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Azula, Zuko & Azula & Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Flames of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.

Ursa was furious, Ozai wanted to kill Zuko, her firstbon, her **son**.

And that was unacceptable. No one would ever touch him. **Never.**

And she did what any other mother would do- she took his place. By her leaving, she ensured his safety. She would gladly give up anything for Zuko and Azula, but Zuko was her favorite. She looked on in tears at her children, as they slept in the same room. They were hers- **hers,** but no matter how much she wanted, she could not take them with her, and that was tearing her apart.

She gave the one last kiss goodbye, and hid a letter where she know they would find it- but not anyone else. She would ensure their safety and survival. She only hoped that Zuko would keep his pure heart and Azula would find that impressing her father was not important- family was. She looked at their sleeping forms and quickly left with a havy heart and a tear streaked face.

* * *

Ursa was looking at the Mother of faces. The mother offered her a new face, and a new life. She could go out of this world and into anew. She looked at the small bump on her midsection- the only thing left of Ozai- ~~his last child~~.

 **Her** last child.

This one would be hers, untouched by Ozai's cruelty. She decided that their name would be Izuna. 

The mother offered again.

She accepted.

* * *

Ursa was now known as Mikoto Uchiha, she the Mother of Faces gifted her looks of the Uchiha clan, and surprisingly their kekkai gankai, their bloodline trait, the sharingan. 

The real Mikoto had died suddenly, and it gave Ursa the chance to take the identity as her own. She married a man named Fukagu Uchiha, who was the clan head, and everyone was none the wiser that she wasn't the original, and 8 months later, her Izuna was born.

She looked at her son, who was barely a hour old and smiled, the child looked just like her, dark hair light skin and strikingly golden eyes. In fact his eyes were some of the most golden she'd ever seen- and she knew that he was the balance between her and Ozai. 

She was from the children of the sun, and Ozai was from the dragons, from Sozins line. Zuko was a child of the sun, like her. Azula was the daughter of a dragon, like Ozai. But this child, **her** child was the perfect medium of both. But she could sense something about him, this child would have the sharingan, something that should be impossible seeing as it was not in his bloodline, but Ursa knew that it was best to not question the spirits choice. She could only hope that his innocence would stay untarnished.

* * *

Avatar Roku looked at his granddaughter and new great-grandson. The child was so small- and the child held a striking resemblance to his granddaughter. But the child also looked strikingly like one of the children form the Uchiha line. That other child was long gone- but Roku could see that the soul in the child was far more than what should have been.

Roku pulled two gifts from his pocket, one was a necklace, golden with the fire nation crest and held a sun jem.

These gems were rare and were rumored to have magical abilities blessed by Agni himself. This would allow them to travel back to the Fire Lands numerous times.

The second gift was the crown of a firelord. A symbol of royalty, this would prove his status as one of the firelords children. As his youngest son. 

Roku smiled sadly at his descendants, and gently kissed both of their faces before he left, watching as his granddaughter unconsciously snuggled her infant son closer to herself.

He reminded himself that there was still someplace he needed to be tonight.

* * *

Zuko and Azula woke from their slumber in the palace suddenly they felt something on their cheeks. 

They sprung forward, fire in their hands, ready to go and start ablaze. They looked around wildly, trying to find the intruder.

There was something there, they could _feel_ it. And then there was light.

They felt a hand pry away the arms protecting their eyes. They opened them, surprised to see that they were seeing someone who was glowing.

"Who are you!" Azula demanded. The man looked at the both of them, eyes filled with love.

"Listen carefully please. I am Avatar Roku, your mothers grandfather, and I am here on her behalf. Tonight she was forced to leave, in order to protect the both of you-" Roku paused and all of a sudden they were in a room with a cradle. Roku approached the cradle and reached in, grabbing onto the former Avatars fingers. Zuko and Azula approached silently.

"This is Izuna, Izuna Uchiha. He is your brother, the last child of Ozai and Ursa, your father knows not of the child's existence, but is undoubtably theirs. He is younger than the both of you, and therefore look up to you. This is how you will stay in contact with eachother" Roku said before stepping aside to let the first two children of he fire lords to see the last.

The child had smooth pale porecelan skin that had not a single blemish, dark onyx hair. And they fell in love instantly with the child, but what drew their attention was the child's eyes. The were the most golden either of them had ever seen. They practically glowed in the dark. The child was adorable.

"Zuzu... We have to protect this one" Azula said suddenly when the child grabbed onto her fingers.

"We must" he agreed as he smiled at the child- his baby brother.

And Roku knew that the child would be protected- as it is said, dragons are possessive of what belong to them. And this child had been claimed by the two people who most likely had more dragon in them than the rest, Roku smiled and slowly beckoned them away from the child. They would see him soon enough.

* * *

When Zuko and Azula awoke the next morning, they both shared the same look conveying the same message.

 _'Father won't get to this one'_ and with that pledge, they grabbed their mothers hidden letter and read.


End file.
